Berry Master
This article is about an in-game character. For the TV program, see Jubilife TV. ---- The Berry Master (Japanese: Generation III: きのみめいじん Berry Master, IV: きのみじいさん Grandpa Berry) is a character from the Pokémon games, first appearing in Generation II. The Berry Master seems to be an expert in growing and caring for , and he distributes them as gifts. Johto In Generation II, the Berry Master is located on in a small house with a Berry tree growing next to it. The Berry Master of Generation II only gives the player a single regular Berry; however, he also explains how Berries work. In , due to the Berry trees becoming Apricorn trees, the man on instead talks about Apricorns, so there is no Berry Master. Hoenn In Generation III, the Berry Master is located on , living in a house with a large garden with twelve spaces for Berries nearby, split into six patches of two spaces each; the most of any one location in the game. Every day, the Berry Master of Generation III gives players two Berries. These are randomly selected from the twenty-first through thirtieth Berries obtainable in Hoenn (Pomeg Berry to Nomel Berry). In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Berry Master and his wife retain their house on Route 123, next to a new garden. The area has been expanded to a wide circular area surrounding a fenced flower garden. This new location features double the available soil space from the original, with twenty-four berry spaces for berries, split into four patches of six spaces each. There is also a man present in the Berry Master's house in these remakes, who will give the player a Gracidea upon being presented with a in the player's party. Berry Master's wife In Hoenn, the Berry Master's wife asks the player about good sayings once per day. She rewards the player with a rare Berry when she is told about each of five special phrases, but will only give a rare Berry once for each special phrase. In , the player tells her a two-word phrase once per day using the easy chat system. If the player tells her one of five special phrases, they are given one of five rare Berries. Four of the phrases contain one unlockable word: the player cannot say CONTEST or SUPER until they have entered the Hall of Fame, and the player cannot say or until they have seen that Pokémon. If the player tells her any other phrase or any phrase that she has been told before, she will give the player a random Berry from among the first ten (Cheri Berry to Sitrus Berry). In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Berry Master's wife prompts the player with half of the phrase, replacing one of the words with SOMETHING. The player is required to tell her only the missing word (not the whole phrase) using free text entry with a 16-character limit; this entry is case sensitive, so the player must enter the word in all capital letters. If the player tells her anything other than the prompted word, she will give the player a random Berry from among the first ten (Cheri Berry to Sitrus Berry). After the player has told her all five special phrases, she gives the player a random Berry from among the first ten without asking for a special phrase at all. The Berry Master's wife also mentions four grandchildren; three of those are the girls at the Pretty Petal flower shop on . Interestingly, the woman located on also specifically mentions that she will get more berries from the Berry Master. Sinnoh In Generation IV, the Berry Master lives on . The Berry Master, his wife, and a young girl live together in a small house. Their garden is smaller than the one in Generation III, only having four patches of soil. Unlike Generation III, the Berry Master only gives out one Berry daily, randomly selected from the first through thirtieth Berries (Cheri Berry to Nomel Berry). Berry Master's wife The Berry Master's wife is a shy woman that sells Mulch. She stutters a lot in her speech, but does know a lot about Mulch. She makes the Mulch herself and sells it to people. There are four types of mulch that she sells: | }} | }} Quotes Berry Master Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald ; *First time :"You may call me the Berry Master. I dream of filling the world with beautiful flowers, so I raise Berries and hand them out to everyone. You’re deserving of one!" :"Why be stingy? Take another!" :"Be sure to visit the Pretty Petal Flower Shop near Rustboro." :"Let flowers fill the world!" *If talked to again :"I'm done for today. Come again another day. Let flowers fill the world!'' ; *First time :"You may call me the Berry Master. I dream of filling the world with beautiful flowers, so I raise Berries and hand them out to everyone. You're deserving of one!" :"Why be stingy? Take another!" :"Be sure to visit the Pretty Petal flower shop near Rustboro." :"Let flowers fill the world!" *If talked to again :"I'm done for today. Come again another day. Let flowers fill the world!" Berry Master's wife Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald ; :"The way my husband grows Berries, oh, he's the best in the world. He makes me proud, that he does. Incidentally, child, have you heard a good saying lately?" *If given the qualified phrase ::"Ah! What a remarkable saying! Inspirational, it is! I want you to have this." *If given any other phrase, or the qualified phrase any subsequent time ::"Oh! A good saying it is. You're quite remarkable. I want you to have this." :"Our four grandchildren should become more accomplished than my husband. Joy never goes out of my life!" ; :"The way my husband grows Berries, oh, he’s the best in the world. He makes me proud, that he does. Incidentally, child, do you know a good saying? What was that saying?" ::"It was “SOMETHING BATTLE.” I wonder what kind of BATTLE it was..." ::"It was “CHALLENGE SOMETHING” or “SOMETHING CHALLENGE.” I wonder what it was..." ::"It was “SOMETHING LATIAS.” I wonder what LATIAS was..." ::"It was “COOL SOMETHING.” I wonder what was COOL..." ::"It was “SUPER SOMETHING.” I wonder what was SUPER..." *If given the qualified phrase ::"Ah! What a remarkable saying! Inspirational, it is! I want you to have this." *If given any other phrase, or the qualified phrase any subsequent time ::"Oh! A good saying it is. You're quite remarkable. I want you to have this." :"Our four grandchildren should become more accomplished than my husband. Joy never goes out of my life!" Trivia * Inside the Sinnoh Berry Master's house, there is a book titled "Much Ado About Mulch: A Berry-Grower's Guide" which is named to play on 's " ". In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Maître des Baies |de=Beerenmeister |it=Bacco Bacchini |ko=나무열매 할아버지 Namuyeolmae Hal-abeoji 나무열매 명인 Namuyeolmae Myeong-in |pt_br=Mestre das Frutas |es=Bayólogo }} Category:Game characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters de:Beerenmeister es:Bayólogo fr:Maître des Baies it:Bacco Bacchini ja:きのみじいさん zh:樹果名人